


Above All Else

by HerOwlness



Series: Serafina Series [1]
Category: Passions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU fic where Kay gives birth to a healthy baby girl, after sleeping with Miguel.  After Serafina's birth, Kay has decisions she needs to make as she weighs what's most important for her and her new baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above All Else

_You can take a road that gets you to the stars.  I can take a road that gets me through._  
–Nick Drake 

_Dear Kay,  
I hear that you and Miguel are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations! I’m sure that the three of you will have a wonderful life together._

_If you’re ever in Boston, be sure to drop by. I’d love to meet your little angel._

_Take care,  
Reese_

Kay couldn’t help but laugh, as she reread the short note Reese attached to the gift he’d sent. While she was sure that his intentions were good, he couldn’t have possibly been more wrong.

Well, she supposed that she was the proud mother of a beautiful baby girl, but Miguel preferred to forget that Serafina even existed. His complete distaste for her and their child did make things complicated when it came to having a “wonderful life together.”

Goddammit, Serry didn’t deserve to be treated like an afterthought, or like a mistake. She and Miguel shared a child, and she’d be damned if she let him forget it.

Releasing a long sigh, she realized that it was going after Miguel that had put her in this position. While she did love her daughter above all things, she knew that she couldn’t continue to chase after Miguel if it jeopardized Serry’s future happiness and sanity.

She’d have to leave Harmony. If she stayed here, she would never be able to get her daughter out of the grasp of its overly-righteous and holier-than-thou population.

But where could she go?

_If you’re ever in Boston, be sure to drop by. I’d love to meet your little angel._

Boston. She could go to Boston.

Reese wanted to see her little girl. Besides, chances were that he was still in love with her. She might not feel the same way, but he was always good to her – even when she didn’t deserve it.

She could resurrect their lost relationship. Reese would be a good father to her daughter, and he’d care for her in a way that Miguel would never be able to.

She’d do anything for the sake of her daughter, even if it meant getting involved with – and maybe someday marrying – a man that she didn’t truly love. Serafina’s future and happiness were all that mattered. She knew that now.

Her plan decided, Kay quickly moved around the small bedroom that she shared with her daughter, packing their things silently and efficiently. She had enough money to get train tickets, and they could leave early the following morning. She wouldn’t say a word to anyone. Not like they’d care.

A photo on her dresser of her father holding his first granddaughter caught her eye. *He* would care.

Instinctively, she knew that her departure would break his heart, especially since she had no intention of telling anyone where she was going.

He truly loved her and Serry, unlike the rest of the people in this God-forsaken town. After Serry had been born, he’d promised the two of them that he’d help to make everything right. He’d make sure that Miguel acted like a man and took the responsibilities that came along with fatherhood. He’d make sure that the two of them were happy and that her mother treated her like a daughter, rather than a stranger.

Even though he hadn’t been able to carry through with any of those promises, Kay knew that he meant well. It wasn’t his fault that Ivy was determined to get him back and was working hard to break apart his marriage. She knew he wanted to make everything okay for her, but she also knew that his promises weren’t likely to come true, no matter how much he would have tried.

She couldn’t leave her father without something of a goodbye, and she couldn’t very well wake him up and kiss him goodbye. He’d beg her not to go and, most likely, persuade her that she needed him and the rest of her family.

After thinking for a moment, she quickly reached for a pad of paper and a pen. She’d write him a note and hide it inside his jacket before she left the next morning. Yes, that was certainly the best way to go.

_Dear Daddy,  
Do you remember how you used to take me for walks by the docks when I was little? It used to be you, me, and Noah, but then he got too old to walk around Harmony with his dad. But you still had me._

_And then, you would tell me stories about the history of each of the boats that we saw. You’d tell me what she was carrying, where she was going, and anything else you could think of. I realize now that many of these stories you told me were most likely the product of your imagination, but those stories are still some of my most cherished memories._

_You told me that one day I would be like the Captains of those ships. One day, I could set sail and go wherever the wind might take me. Until then, I would have to study hard and prepare myself for all that lay ahead._

_I know now that this was one of your well-disguised “do well in school” lectures, but I think that the time has come for me to set sail and head out on my own. I appreciate all that you have done for me and Serry these past few weeks, but I just can’t stay here in Harmony any longer. I love my daughter too much to expose her to the harsh criticism that she will surely have to endure as Miguel’s illegitimate daughter._

_I’ve never been the type of daughter a wonderful father like you deserved, but I know that you loved me all the same. For so long, I’ve kept the truth inside, but I think that it’s finally time that I told you who I really am. No one knows the real me anymore, Daddy, but you deserve to know me. You’re the only one I’ve been able to depend on these past few years, and you haven’t let me down._

_Ever since Charity came to town, I’ve felt like an outsider in my own home. What’s more, I felt like an outsider in my own group of friends. Mom wishes that Charity were her daughter instead of me – don’t deny it, Daddy. We both know that she loves her perfect niece more than me. And Miguel forgot about me after the perfect Charity arrived._

_I was desperate to change things back to the way they had been. I did everything I could to hang onto Miguel, believing that with him in my life, maybe Mom’s distaste for me wouldn’t matter so much. I did so many horrible things to Charity, Daddy, and to Miguel too. I caused so much heartache and pain._

_I did do one thing right, however. When I slept with Miguel, we formed this tiny, perfect little angel. She hasn’t done anything wrong, Daddy, and I won’t let everyone in Harmony blame her for my mistakes._

_So I have to leave, Daddy. You understand, right? And, if you don’t understand, please have faith that I’ll be okay, that we’ll be okay. I’m leaving for her sake, as well as for Charity and Miguel. They were happy before I started meddling in their lives to try to snag Miguel for myself, and maybe once I leave they’ll be happy once again._

_Trust me, Daddy. Everything will be fine._

_I love you,  
Kay_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I have a WIP (unlikely to ever be completed, I'm afraid) that follows out of this piece that I'll probably start posting up before too much longer. If you're interested in learning more about what happens when Kay (and Serafina!) go to seek out Reese, stay tuned for that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short piece, all the same. As always, feedback is adored. :)


End file.
